


Mary/Bash Drabble

by LovelyAshleyMurray



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyAshleyMurray/pseuds/LovelyAshleyMurray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble i wrote for Mary & Bash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Mary? What are you doing out here, it’s freezing." Bash quickly took off his heavy jacket and put it over her shoulders, buckling it over her chest. "You’ve been crying," he noticed aloud. “It’s all just too much, you know?” Mary stood, but staggered into Bash. “What did you drink?” Bash asked, noticing the bottle on the ground. “Oh just some wine, but don’t worry about me. A little wine won’t matter when I’m beheaded,” she giggled into his chest. “Mary don’t talk like that! Why would you be beheaded?” He asked as he led her back to the castle. “Oh you haven’t heard? I had an affair with Conde,” she said simply as she reached out to touch a tree branch. Bash felt like he had been kicked in the gut. “Does Francis know?” He tried to ask casually, not showing how hurt he was. “Oh yes, he gave permission. However, he was very upset when he learned that I planned on returning to Scotland with him. I don’t know why, not like he can’t have any other girl he chooses.” Instead of going to her room Bash led her to his, he needed to hear the whole story, and now that Kenna and Bash no longer live together it won’t be a problem. “This isn’t my room,” Mary realized as they walked inside. Bash set her on the couch and went to make a fire. “No, this is my room. I don’t want anyone seeing you like this, I don’t think it would help things,” he answered honestly. “You are very wise Bash,” Mary beamed at him. “It’s a shame really,” she leaned back on the couch. “What’s that?” He asked as the logs caught fire. He joined her on the couch. “If we would have married none if this would’ve happened. You never would have let anything happen to me. Would you?” She leaned against his shoulder, meeting his eyes. “You should really sleep this off,” he stood and helped her to the bed, trying to keep a brave face when really all he wanted to do was cry. “But I’m not in my sleep clothes,” Mary giggled as she started to loosen the strings on her gown. “Woah, okay how about you sleep in your dress just this one time?” He tried. “That’s silly,” Mary laughed, plopping herself onto the bed. “Just this once, okay?” He watched as she got comfortable on his bed. “Okay, will you lay with me?” She asked sweetly, her eyes already closing. “I don’t know if that would be appropr-” he started to say. “Please, just this once?” She smiled. He gave in and joined her on the bed. She repositioned so her head was on his chest, his hand on her back. And they slept, just like he dreamed of so many times.


	2. Random Mash drabble #2

“Mary?” Bash asked as he opened the door as quietly as possible. If she was finally sleeping he didn’t want to wake her.   
“I’m here,” a raspy voice said from the window seat. He joined her like he had every night for a week now.   
“Did you eat?” He asked, noticing the trays of food on her table.  
“No, and you can’t make me,” she said stubbornly.   
“I would never try to make you do anything. You know that,” Bash said. But your friends care about you, they want to make sure you are taking care of yourself.“   
"I couldn’t take care of my husband, why do I deserve to feel okay?” She asked in an eerily quiet voice. Bash couldn’t help it, he stood and hit the tray so it flew across the room. Mary jumped, the first reaction she has made all week.  
“Do you think he would want this? Do you honestly think Francis would want you to blame yourself and lock yourself up here? You’re the queen. You have duties. Your people need you,” he couldn’t help but yell. He couldn’t stand seeing her like this. Right when the crease between her eyebrows deepened he knew he got the reaction he was looking for.  
“Francis doesn’t get to want anything, he left me, he’s not here, he’s dead! How am I supposed to just get over that? Do you have any idea what it feels like to lose the person you love?” Mary yelled back.   
Bash took a step back.  
“Yeah, I know exactly what that’s like. Except I have to see her everyday.”


End file.
